


Drumming Fingers.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [7]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bottom!Ruki, Fluff, M/M, request, studio au, top!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kai is being a distraction on purpose.





	Drumming Fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr :)

 “On another note, I think Aoi’s solo right here would be- Ruki? Are you listening?”

”Huh?” Ruki snapped out of his trance and returned Uruha’s expectant gaze with one of confusion.

“Uh yeah, sure, of course I’m listening.”

He gave a tight-lipped smile and begged inwardly for Uruha not to notice how hard he was trying not to squirm on his seat. Beneath the table, his grip around Kai’s wrist was still firm and he pressed his thighs together to keep it from slipping in between.  
Uruha merely lifted an eyebrow in response but shook his head, seemingly buying Ruki’s meek excuse and relief washed over him. Clearing his throat, he straightened and dared to let his eyes wander to the side, glaring at Kai’s grinning face. Bastard, he just couldn’t resist, could he?

Uruha went on and on _and on_ about what he thought was the most fitting setlist for tomorrow’s show and when an entire six minutes had passed, Ruki felt more or less safe. He threw a quick glance at Kai again who smiled and nodded along as if Ruki wasn’t just having his wrist in a chokehold. How could he keep such a straight face?  
Ruki huffed, shaking his head quickly when Uruha gave him a questioning glance. Slowly, Ruki loosened his fingers around his boyfriend’s wrist and placed his hands back atop the table.

Another torturous fifteen minutes passed until staff who attended their meeting as well announced it was finally time for a break and Ruki shot off his chair like an upside down lightning bolt, hurrying out of the room.

He knew Kai was following.

“You seem a bit on edge today,” the drummer chuckled as he entered the studio’s kitchen and Ruki’s lips twitched into a smirk.

“Yeah, there’s been a groper going around today…”

“A groper?”

Steps resounded behind him and soon Ruki found himself in an embrace, Kai’s chest pressing against him from behind in comforting warmth, spreading the heat between their bodies and Ruki would’ve been damned if he didn’t feel it arise in his cheeks as well.

“Hmm…,” Kai hummed right beneath his ear and casually brushed his palms over Ruki’s stomach, as if they weren’t in a public building and on the edge of being walked in on by staff who didn’t know about their relationship. (It’d been way too much work trying to hide it from their bandmates.)

“Did he attack you, too?”

Ruki swallowed, the lips on his neck making it more and more difficult not to moan.

“Y-Yup…,” he stammered, placing his hand atop the one on his stomach and he felt

Kai’s mouth smoothing a smile against his neck, “Tried grabbing my thighs…”

“Oh, how dare he.”

He couldn’t keep it in anymore. Ruki giggled and he turned in Kai’s arms, grinning up at him impishly. “You’re incredible.”

Finally, the drummer leaned down and placed a kiss to Ruki’s lips, one that was just that: incredible and still equally as breathtaking as it had been the first time. The memory of how Kai had swept him off his feet on his birthday three years ago had him smiling against the other’s lips.

Until the door opened and Aoi came bursting in, whatever it was he’d been complaining about to Reita behind him dying away in his throat, replaced by a big laugh.

“Oh you guys, please! Get a room!”

Kai groaned, withdrawing from their kiss reluctantly before he turned and gave his bandmate an annoyed look. Aoi snickered and he quickly lifted both hands in defense.

“Okay okay, I’m leaving, I’m leaving!” he grinned and turned around, shooing Reita back into the hallway.

“Come on Rei, we’re disturbing the lovebirds. Go go go!”

Ruki laughed at the silliness of it all but then there were hands on his hips and he didn’t even see the door close anymore.


End file.
